


It's a date?

by NiceSpice



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Awkward Tamaki, Bees are cute, Choko buzzes when anxious, Choko please be nice to him, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Mirio and Hadou are mentioned, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Tamaki is a precious bean, f/m relationship, sugar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceSpice/pseuds/NiceSpice
Summary: A request from a friend for her OC Choko and Tamaki! First time writing them so I decided to write as a first date?!Choko's quirk is "Bees" and she's got a stinger on the small of her back. She buzzes when she's nervous and Tamaki knows all about it. (it totally gives her away!)Please enjoy!
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki / Tsukiyomi Choko, Amajiki Tamaki/Original Female Character, F/M - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	It's a date?

This isn’t how it was supposed to go. Tamaki inwardly groans in his mind as he finds himself being led by the hand by a certain lavender haired girl. This isn’t how today was supposed to go at all. One moment he had been pressing his forehead to the wall in defense of his anxiety, the next Choko kneels right into his vision, her eyes bright and smiling just as brilliantly. 

_ “What are you doing, Tamaki?” She asked him, tilting her head to the left and causing her locks to slip over one shoulder and frame her face perfectly. His breath catches in his throat at the sound of his name lilting from her lips. Tamaki was-no, is certain he will never get used to hearing it from her. _

_ “...” He refused to answer her then, eyes averting somewhere else than her face. It was no question how he feels about her, if his reddening cheeks were of any indication in the slightest. And there was no question that she knew. Tamaki isn’t exactly the best at subtly after all. _

_ Her smile never faltered but the intensity of her gaze grew exponentially. Queen Bee indeed Tamaki thought wryly to himself as he felt her eyes drill holes into the side of his face. Suddenly she stood up and pushed herself between him and the wall and forced him to break contact with it. _

_ “Ch-Choko-san…”  _

_ There was his voice, soft and uncertain as she beams at him. Something, however, seemed just...off. Slightly. Maybe. _

_ “It’s just Choko, Tamaki.” She quietly urged him and grabbed his wrist tightly, dragging him down the school corridor. _

And that’s how he got put in his current predicament. Though now they’ve long since left the school grounds of UA and he still has absolutely no clue where she’s dragging him. They’re in the city but a part he’s unfamiliar with. Just as Tamaki opens his mouth to ask Choko where on earth she’s taking him she stops abruptly and he has to stumble a bit not to crash headlong into her. Not to mention that stinger on the small of her back.

“We’re here!” She proclaims, a bit too excitedly. Finally he looks up to see the sign of the building.

“...Korean BBQ..?” He murmurs curiously as he looks to Choko quizzically.

“You told me you haven’t been to this restaurant yet!” She quips, tugging his wrist as she leads him inside. “So I thought it’d be fun to go!” 

Her smile is infectious and Tamaki finds himself wondering if she knew. When she opens the door for him he walks through with no hesitation and the hostess smiles brightly as Choko asks for a table for two. A...long table for two. He stares at her curiously as Choko beams excitedly.

“..You’re awfully excited for this, Choko.” He muses, mostly to himself and expects it to be lost in the din of the busy restaurant. She flips her hair over her shoulder as her smile softens and her eyes meet his.

“Of course I am. I’ve been wanting to bring you here for a while.” She admits, a faint buzzing reaching his ears as her cheeks flush. “I just...we’ve been busy at school and haven’t had the time.”

He gawks slightly at her blush, his chest tightening but not uncomfortably. The hostess seats them in the back of the restaurant and the two of them sit at the end of a long ebony painted table. Choko recovers from her blushing and thrusts a menu in his face.

“Pick whatever you want!” She chirps before pointing at a couple items on the menu. Her voice is lost in the chatter and clinking and overall noise of the place. Normally such a place would fluster him but with Choko it’s far more comfortable. However she leans into him, shoulders touching, as she holds the menu close and he loses his composure for entirely different reasons. Choko, on the other hand, has yet to notice. He quietly sends thanks to whatever is helping him from darting from the table and he attempts to read the menu. The words swim before his eyes and it's incredibly difficult for him to focus.

“...is good too!”

He snaps back to the present as Choko looks at him expectantly. Her head tilts to the left, her hair cascading over his shoulder. Tamaki inhales sharply as he looks back down to the menu. What was it she was pointing out? His stomach drops as the waitress comes by with water, setting the glasses before them and smiles expectantly.

“Are we decided?” She asks pleasantly and Choko looks at Tamaki and he knows he looks entirely lost. Thankfully the lavender haired girl has the order on lock.

“We’ll take--”

Tamaki realizes belatedly he isn’t listening as Choko leans towards the waitress and excitedly points to everything she wants to order. The waitress smiles and the two women talk a little about the choices Choko is making (good ones, he’s sure) and he absently realizes his side feels cold without her leaning up against him.

Instinctively he flexes his fingers in an effort to warm them and finally is brought back to earth when Choko taps his shoulder. He meets her gaze and she smiles sheepishly.

“I hope you’re hungry, I ordered nearly everything on the menu.” She fiddles with her hair, running her fingers through the purple locks and rubbing the ends nervously.

“You what?” His eyes widen when Choko blinks.

“I ordered a lot of food.” She repeats quietly. “I hope you’re hungry.”

As if on cue his stomach rumbles loudly and her eyes light up. Tamaki awkwardly scratches his cheek, looking away.

“I suppose that answers that question, then.” He mutters. Choko smiles lightly before standing.

“I’m going to the restroom, be right back. Okay?” She studies him in lightly masked concern and he smiles back.

“I-I’ll be fine, Choko.” He assures her and she nods, bouncing on her feet before making her way to the other side of the restaurant towards the restrooms. Tamaki closes his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself. Surely this... _ date _ isn’t just a whim. Choko might’ve been one to pull him along on whatever crazy scheme she had before but this feels...rehearsed?

He frowns, propping his elbows on the table as he rests his chin in his palm. Did Mirio have something to do with this? Hadou? He loses himself in self-doubt and anxiety. It’s no secret he’s a bit sweeter to Choko, albeit that also means he’s a lot more anxious and timid around her as well. But that fact never seems to bother her. She always invades his space, doing her utmost to keep eye contact or to get him to talk. So what’s tonight, then? A date? A part of him selfishly hopes so. Another part just assumes it’s just Choko being excited to share something she likes. But that’s a date still, isn’t it?

Tamaki is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t hear the waitress come back with tray upon tray of uncooked meats, vegetables and small bowls of rice and kimchi. The clinking of ceramic on wood snaps him from his thoughts and just in time it seems. Choko slides into her place next to him as she ties up her hair.

“Ready to get cooking?!”

Their eyes meet and he can’t help the swell of emotions in his chest and hopes his face doesn’t betray him. She’s just too cute. If this is a date so be it. He’s certain he will never get tired of seeing her so excited. Mutely he nods, reaching for the tongs as the waitress turns on the grill on the table and leaves them to their own devices.

Carefully they both lay slices of pork, chicken, and beef across the grill, the smell making his mouth water a little as he watches Choko talk about how to prepare pork kalbi or how bulgogi won’t take as long as the octopus. He’s not so sure on that last one but he listens anyway, happy to see her talking normally instead of awkwardly. He reaches for the tongs again, checking the meats to make sure they’re cooking properly. Though not his first time with korean bbq he wants to make sure they turn out perfect. 

After a beat he notices Choko watching him, her chin resting on her palms as she props her elbows on the table. Considering how much food she asked for, he’s surprised she can rest on the table at all. Their eyes catch each other’s for a moment and linger longer than he wants.

“It’s always fun to watch you cook, Tamaki.” Choko speaks softly and he almost misses it. Panic (or is it simple embarrassment? Is it simple?) floods his mind as he trembles trying to focus on cooking instead of Choko. She reaches across to him, patting his shoulder. He jolts at the touch.

“There’s no reason to panic, let’s just enjoy the food, okay?”

His face flushes crimson and the tongs drop from his already trembling grasp, bouncing off the side of the grill and clatter to the floor. 

“Oh.” Embarrassment floods his brain and Tamaki almost forgets to breathe. Fantastic. There’s another pair of tongs on the table, thankfully, but he really should pick up the pair he dropped. He bends down, reaching for the tongs, as Choko does the same and their fingers brush in the slightest contact. Both of them recoil in shock, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments. She’s blushing nearly as much as he is and Tamaki doesn’t know what to say.

“I’ve got them.” Choko recovers first, picking up the dirty tongs and placing them down at the end of the table so as to not get them mixed up with the clean ones. Tamaki watches her for a moment before picking up the clean pair and resuming cooking.

The preparation of the food continues in a somewhat comfortable silence and before long they were enjoying the fruits of their labor; Choko’s plate piled high with vegetables and pork kalbi. Her favourite, if he recalls correctly.

“Mmm, Tamaki try this!” Choko laughs, picking up a piece of pork with her chopsticks. “Say ‘ah’!”

He could fry an egg on his face now, he’s sure. Heat travels over his face as he half-heartedly opens his mouth with a non-existent “ah.” When she huffs and tilts her head expectantly he opens wider.

“Ah?” 

“There we go,” Choko laughs shyly at first, putting the pork in his mouth and watches him swallow with anticipation.

“Well?” She asks when he tilts his head thoughtfully. The meat practically melted on his tongue and it would be a lie to say it didn’t taste good. However his words desert him and he stares at the tabletop for a few seconds too long. Choko fidgets with the cuff of her sleeve, bunching and smoothing out the ribbed fabric.

“It’s good.” He speaks carefully, avoiding her eyes. She’s quiet for a moment and he’s afraid he misspoke. Choko breaks out into a grin, clicking her chopsticks together.

“Want more?” She chirps, picking up more kalbi in her chopsticks. He meets her gaze with a trembling smile and a nod. The thoughts of this being a date swim in the forefront of his mind now but he doesn’t feel so flustered about it now.

The rest of the dinner goes without incident, much to Tamaki’s relief. Choko is insistent on paying though he left a tip secretly under the checkbook on the table. It’s the least he could do. He even buys the bubble tea she had been eyeing before they officially left the restaurant. Part of him wonders if Mirio would get on his case later for not paying for the whole thing. Tamaki closes his eyes with a sigh, deciding that was an issue for later. 

The sun’s setting behind the skyscrapers, painting the sky in hues of pink, orange and purple. His mind wanders back to his thoughts of tonight being a date. His chest tightens at the idea, wondering if that’s how he’s going to feel forever. Embarrassed and perhaps a little giddy? He doesn’t notice how she’s a few steps ahead of him nor how his walk is slowly coming to a stop.

“Keep up Tamaki!” Choko turns towards him, her hair fanning out as she does. The sunset halos her hair, giving her a soft evening glow. He swallows hard. Giddy and embarrassed indeed he thinks wryly. If tonight’s a date then perhaps now’s the time he comes clean about his feelings for her. He stops in his tracks, gazing at her with unfiltered wonder.

“Choko?” She smiles at the sound of her name on his tongue, her eyes crinkling happily as she hums in response. It’s now or never, Tamaki swallows lightly as he finally notices how close they’ve gotten. Physically. Physically and emotionally? What if she doesn’t feel the same? The thought freezes him in place and he just stares with his mouth hanging open.

Choko’s expression clouds over as she notices his sudden bout of uneasiness and, in no time at all, fully invades his personal space while maintaining eye contact. 

“What is it?” She asks. She’s prompting him and he knows it. What should he do? Thank her for today? Confess his feelings? His thoughts become a tangled mess of hope and self-deprecation with no foreseeable way out.

Her soft laughter breaks him out of his downward spirals, startling him as she taps his nose with her palm and her fingers splay over his eyes. Redness splatters across his face, the heat burning his skin almost to the point of unbearable discomfort. Soft buzzing reaches his ears and he knows she’s just as embarrassed as him. As if the heat flushing from both of them wasn’t obvious enough.

He isn’t sure how they got so close but it isn’t unwelcome. Just as he moves to speak her lips touch his in the softest of kisses and she steps back quickly. Tamaki didn’t realize that as she backs up he leans forward as if chasing her kiss. He fumbles for a moment, suddenly wishing for a hood to hide his face but instead settles on covering his face with his hands.

“A-Ah, I’m so sor--” He starts to apologize, not entirely sure as to why he’s the one doing it, when Choko laughs nervously.

“I like you, Tamaki.” Her voice is no more than a murmur, a sharp contrast to how confident she always seems to be. He can see her slightly through his fingers, the faint buzzing reaching his ears clearly.

“...I like you, too.” His whisper is almost lost, he thinks, as a truck rumbles by on the road. But, judging how she lit up, Choko hears him loud and clear. The buzzing takes on an excited frequency that he can’t help but smile to.

“So are we dating?” The excitement in her voice is tangible and he finds himself becoming panicked. His hands wave before him as he struggles to compose himself enough to say something the least bit coherent.

“W-Well, yes, I suppose so--I mean if that’s what you want?!”

“Of course it’s what I want.”

Her words are brimming with confidence despite how she awkwardly scratches at her cheek. The buzzing still gives her away. Tamaki chuckles. He looks down at her hand, his fingers timidly reaching towards hers in a small burst of confidence. Choko meets him halfway, their fingers lacing together as they walk down the sidewalk. She peeks at him through her lashes, tugging him down by his hand so she could kiss him. A surprised yelp passes his lips but despite his fluster he doesn’t mind. He could be embarrassed every day like this as long as it’s her. 

“Just wait until Mirio and Hadou hear.” She laughs and he laughs along with her. It’s hard not to. Absently he squeezes her hand in his.

“We’ll just have to tell them when we get back.” He replies, his voice surprisingly steady. This isn’t how today was supposed to go, he thinks dazedly with a half-smile on his face. But this is better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! This is my first official fic for the BNHA fandom so please be gentle!  
> Considering doing requests so if you've got one let me know!


End file.
